Phoenix Rising
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: Chapter six up. Wow, I've managed to work on it...
1. Female Descendant

A/N: Heyo. I told you all I was working on another story just for fun and when I wasn't working on my normal ones and here it is. Several chapters typed and ready to read. See ya. Again, I can't ask you enough…… PLEASE REVIEW!

Phoenix Rising

Chapter One: Female Descendant

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter! You have twins!" Madame Pomfrey said while handing a sweaty and very tired Lily Potter two crying bundles.

One of the bundles was pale blue and inside was a little baby boy with jet black hair and the same brilliant green eyes as his mother. The other bundle was a pale pink and inside was a little baby girl with the same fiery red hair as her mother and the same green eyes as her brother and mother.

Lily smiled as she looked upon her children. "I think I'll name him Harry James Potter and her Irrisa Irrisa Potter."

"I think those are excellent names, Lily." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, could you please call James back in? We don't want him to die of woory now do we?" Lily asked with a smirk.

Poppy chuckled. "No, no we wouldn't want that would we?" Poppy left the room to go get James.

Several minutes later Poppy returned with a very worried James. James immediately calmed down when he saw that Lily was alright. He came and sat down beside Lily.

"Hey, Lily. Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine. Look." Lily leaned closer so that James could see the two bundles Lily had in her hands.

James looked over at the now sleeping babies. "Wow, baby's are small, aren't they?" James exclaimed while gently grasping his sons small hands.

Lily chuckled. "Not for long. Soon they'll grow up and we'll wonder where the time has gone."

"My son is going to look just like me isn't he?" James rhetorically asked while taking his sleeping son from Lily's arms.

Lily's eyes narrowed when she realized he was only being concerned about his son.

"What's his name?"

"Harry James Potter."

James chuckled again. "Named after me too, eh? You're going to end up just like me aren't you, Harry?"

Harry slowly woke up and gurgled at James.

"See! He agrees with me."

"What about your daughter?"

"What about her?"

Lily's eyes narrowed farther. "What about how she's going to grow up?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"James Harold Potter! What do you mean by that?!"

"You are lucky that I am allowing her to live. If a boy hadn't been born first I would have gotten rid of her."

"You wouldn't have dared!"

"Yes, I would have!"

As the argument was going on Poppy realized where it was going and left the room to go get someone.

Several minutes later Poppy returned with Albus Dumbledore to hear James and Lily in a furious argument.

"I will not let you harm my only daughter!"

"As long as you keep her out of my way and don't let her go to Hogwarts I couldn't care less if she lives!"

"I will not deny my daughter the chance to go to Hogwarts!" 

"What is all this commotion?" Albus Dumbledore intervened, cutting of the argument before it woke the babies up.

"Nothing, headmaster." James tried to brush him off.

"Nothing? Nothing! This is not nothing James Harold Potter! You are telling me that if I had not had a boy you would have killed my…our daughter!"

"Yes I would have. I also would have killed her is she had been born first instead of Harry. Be grateful I am allowing her to live. As long as I have nothing to do with her, I will allow her to remain alive."

James then turned on his heel and left the Hospital wing. Lily was crying, hard by that time.

Albus came and sat down next to Lily.

"She was born first, wasn't she Lily" Albus Dumbledore stated rather than asked.

Lily nodded "What will I do? If he finds out he'll kill my daughter."

"We won't let him find out then." Madame Pomfrey assured Lily. Lily spent to rest of her time staring at her children before she was to return home.

11YEARS LATER

"Hey Irrisa."

"Yes mom?"

"When you're done could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course!" Irrisa Potter turned around and finished vacuuming the living room.

phew. Thank god I'm almost done. I wonder what mom wants me to help her with. Probably lunch.

Irrisa then muttered to herself. "I wonder where Harry and James are. Probably flying."

Irrisa finished putting the vacuum away and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey mom. What do you need help with?"

"Could you please help me make lunch?"

"Sure. What are we having to eat?"

"What else? Kraft Dinner."

Irrisa chuckled and shook her head. Ever since mom had introduced Kraft Dinner to James and Harry the almost always wanted to have it every day for lunch. Just as Irrisa started to cook lunch Harry came rushing into the room waving his hand.

"Look! Look mom! It came! My Hogwarts letter came!" Harry was bouncing up and down , his letter moving left to right in front of Lily's face."

"Well done. We'll go to Diagon Ally tomorrow for your school supplies."

Harry nodded, shoved a second letter into Irrisa's hand without saying a word and ran outside to show his dad his letter. Lily chuckled at Harry's antics. Irrisa opened her Hogwart's letter and skimmed through it. Irrisa then smiled and put her letter on the counter and continued to make preparations for lunch. By the time Lily and Irrisa finished making lunch both James and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table. Lunch was a quiet affair and the moment Harry and James finished they left the room to go out flying again.

Lily and Irrisa spent the rest of the day cleaning the house. Supper was hastily made and by the time they finished cleaning the house (it was 11:00pm) James and Harry were already asleep. Both Lily and Irrisa then made their way to bed, dead on their feet. The next day Harry and James woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. They came downstairs to the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Mmmm. That smells delicious." Said James as he sat down.

Harry nodded his agreement as he too, sat down. Irrisa said nothing as she put bacon and eggs on her father's and brother's plates. She put half of what was left onto her plate and put the rest in the stove to stay warm until Lily came down. Not long after Irrisa sat down Lily came into the kitchen.

"Sorry I slept in. Thanks for making breakfast Irrisa."

"No problem mom." Irrisa replied. "Your breakfast is in the stove."

"Thanks."

"So…" James started. "What time are we going to Diagon Ally?"

Lily swallowed her forkful of eggs. "Well, I was thinking that we could go after breakfast so Irrisa and Harry can start packing later today."

James though about it. "I see no problem with that."

Half an hour later Lily, James, Harry, and Irrisa were walking down Diagon Ally towards Gringotts bank. After they entered the bank they went up to the desk and asked for the goblin Griphook to take them to their vault. After a long and thrilling cart ride down to the vault, Lily and James took out a little extra money than they needed so they could buy Harry and Irrisa something special as a congratulation gift.

After another cart ride back up to the surface, they split up. Lily took Irrisa while James took Harry. Harry and James went to get Harry's supplies and stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies to pick up Harry a snitch that Harry wanted. Lily and Irrisa went to go get her supplies and to get her a new set of dress robes.

"Hey mom, what's going to happen when I go to Hogwarts?"

Lily looked down at Irrisa with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Irrisa kept looking straight ahead. "I mean, Harry has friends and people he knows, but I don't. I've only been around you, Harry, and James. I know how to act around Harry and James. Just act like I don't exist. The only people besides you who know the real me are Aunt Poppy and Grandpa Albus."

Lily stopped Irrisa, turned her around and knelt in front of her while holding Irrisa's hands.

"Just be yourself. You'll find friends who like you for yourself and if anything happens you can always tell either Poppy or Albus."

Irrisa nodded.

"Good. Now, what color of dress robes do you want…"

Several hours later Lily and Irrisa met up with Harry and James. James grabbed Lily's hand while Harry was going on about his new snitch that James had gotten for him. Irrisa walked behind them thinking about September the first.

A/N: This is the new story that I was just doing for fun. I ended up having several chapters typed up so I decided to upload the story. I know some of you notice that I keep using Irrisa in all of my stories. I'm not good at changing an original story but I seem to be better at adding my own character. Please don't nag me on it. It's just the way I work. I hope you all like it and review!


	2. September 1st

A/N: New chapter:P Hope you like it!

Phoenix Rising

September First

"Come on Harry! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Lily yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming! Give me a minute. I just have to pack one last thing!" Harry's muffled yell came back.

"Well hurry please!" Lily turned away from the stairs and went to go wait with Irrisa and James by the door.

James chuckled. "He's just like I was."

Lily shook her head. Soon Harry came running down the stairs with his trunk dragging behind him.

"Sorry." He panted.

James ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it, I was just as bad. I almost missed the train." He chuckled.

"Hey dad, is Seamus and Ron meeting us at the station?"

"Yes. They said they'd meet us just outside Platform 9 ¾."

"Okay"

"Is everyone ready? Good. Grab onto the portkey and we're off." Lily told everyone and they took hold of the ticket for Platform 9 ¾. Ten second later they disappeared from Godric's Hollow and reappeared in a deserted ally way outside Kings Cross Station.

"Come on. It's 10:40 and the train leaves at exactly 11:00. we need to get onto the Platform."

Lily ushered Harry and Irrisa inside and grabbed two trolleys for their trunks. As they approached the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 several shapes appeared next to the wall.

Harry waved. "Hi Seamus! Hey Ron!"

Both boys waved back. Harry ran over to them with his trolley.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waiting."

The one with the red hair chuckled. "No problem mate We know you have problems being on time. Ouch!" Ron rubbed his arm where Harry had just punched him. Seamus just laughed.

"Okay guys, you need to get onto the train before it leaves without you!" James voice broke through they boys thoughts.

James took Ron, Seamus, and Harry through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 while Lily and Irrisa waited a few minutes before following. Irrisa's eyes widened when she saw the Hogwarts express.

"Wow." Was all she could express.

Lily smiled and, putting her hand on Irrisa's back, gently urged her forward. Kids were running around the Platform saying last minute goodbyes to their families. Parents were crying and waving goodbye to their kids and everyone else was doing last minute preparations before the train left at 11:00.

Harry and his friends were nowhere in sight and the last minute stragglers rushed onto the train.

"Goodbye mom. I'll miss you." Irrisa hugged her mother.

"I'll miss you to baby. Don't forget to write." Lily let go of her daughter.

"Don't worry I won't"

Irrisa ran and made it onto the train with her trunk just as the Hogwarts Express was moving out of the station. Lily went over to stand beside James as they both waved goodbye to their children. Once the station was out of sight, Irrisa moved down the train until she found an empty compartment. No sooner did she sit down than the compartment door was opened.

A girl with bushy brown hair and a boy Irrisa recognized as Neville Longbottom were standing in the doorway. The bushy haired girl spoke first. "Hey, do you mind if we sit here? Everyone else…well their being rude."

"Go ahead."

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

Hermione and Neville sat across from Irrisa.

"So what's your name?"

"Irrisa, Irrisa Potter."

"Ahh that's who he meant."

"Who?" Irrisa was curious as to what she meant.

"At the station I overheard your brother and his friends. Your brother said 'I know, I can't believe I'm related to her! I mean, she's just so…weird.'"

Irrisa sighed. "Ah. I see that's…"

"Well, if it isn't my sister to freak. What did you do to make them sit with you? Give them money?" Harry, Ron, and Seamus were standing in the open doorway.

Hermione saw that Irrisa wasn't going to defend herself and wa about to come to her aid but was beaten to it.

"If they want to sit with your sister then that's their choice."

The boys turned and saw a boy and a girl standing behind them. The boy had dark sandy brown hair and brilliant brown eyes. The girl had slightly lighter hair and the same brown eyes. You could tell that they were related. Harry just glared at them and walked away with Ron and Seamus following behind. The boy and the girl looked inside the compartment.

"Everything alright in here?"

Harmione and Neville nodded at the bot.

"What about you? Are you alright?" The boy asked when he saw that Irrisa wa just sitting there looking at her hands.

Irrisa looked up at the boy. "Why did you come to my aid? That's just my brother. He does that all the time. Besides no one helps me, why should you?"

The boys eyebrows rose. "Why would nobody help you?"

"Irrisa slumped farther in her seat. "Because I'm just a nobody. I'm the sister of Harry Potter, daughter of James Potter and not fit to go to Hogwarts, never mind being alive and having the name of Potter."

The boy and the girl came into the compartment. The girl sat across from Irrisa and the boy sat down beside her and turned her head towards him, making Irrisa blush. "You are not a nobody. You are you, and that's all that matters. So you're the sister of Harry Potter, so what? Your better than your brother. Do you make fun of others who are less of than you?" Irrisa shook her head. "Do you act like you are the best thing to happen to the Wizarding World?" Irrisa shook her head again. "See, your better than your brother so don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Irrisa hesitated bu then cracked a small smile.

"There you go. By the way, my names Syaoran Taisho and this is my sister Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Irrisa smiled. "Thank you all for sticking up for me. It means a lot."

"What are friends for?" Syaoran smirked.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter one was supposed to be a really long chapter so I split it up into 3 parts. Hope you like it! Review!


	3. The Sorting

A/N: Chapter Three! I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it. Please review!

Phoenix Rising

The Sorting

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade many hours later. Soon after arriving the station was full of students who wanted nothing more than to get to the opening feast as soon as possible.

"First years! First years this way! First years, over here!" Hagrid called over all the noise.

Harry, Ron, and Seamus were the first to arrive at the large man. "Hey Hagrid!"

"Hello Harry, Ron, Seamus. Ready for Hogwarts are you?"

Harry snorted. "Of course I'm ready. I've only wanted to come to Hogwarts since I was five."

"Of course you are. First years! Over here! You all here? Okay, this way to the boats!"

Since the boats only held three each, Neville and Hermione went in one along with another first year and Irrisa, Sakura, and Syaoran, went in another. As the approached Hogwarts for he first time all they could say was "wow!"

"Mind yer' heads!" Hagrid bellowed as the drifted through some low hanging branches near the shore. After everyone was out of the boats, Hagrid led them to the gates of Hogwarts and knocked on the door three times. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The door opened and a very stern woman was standing there waiting.

"Professor MaGonagall."

"Hagrid. I trust their were no problems?"

"None, Professor."

"Good. First years follow me please."

Professor MaGonagall led them up several flights of stairs before ushering them into a room off the entrance hall where they could hear the voices of the students just inside the great hall doors on the other side of the entrance hall.

"Now, we'll go through those doors and join your classmates but befor that you have to be sorted into your houses. They are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Triuphs will gain you house points while any rule breaking will lose points."

Suddenly several ghosts came through the wall. "They're ready for you now Professor." Said one of the ghosts.

"Thank you, Nicholas. First years follow me." Professor McGonagall led them out of the room and down the hall. She came to a sop outside the great hall doors.

"Inside you will be sorted into your houses. Whichever house you belong in, I wish you luck." She turned around and opened the doors to the great hall.

All the first years gasped in wonder. The great hall was decorated in the house colors. Red and gold for Griffindor. Yellow and Black for Hufflepuff. Blue and bronze for Ravenclaw and silver and green for Slytherin. They looked upwards and gasped again.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to the others. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky."

They just nodded and redirected their attention to the stool at the front of the hall with an old worn hat on it. Professor McGonagall stopped beside the hat.

"When I call your name please sit on the stool and put on the hat." She looked at the list in her hands.

"Hannah Abbot"

A first year girl walked forward, sat on the stool and put on the hat. The rest of the first years jumped when the hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!"

The table in yellow and black clapped as the girl joined their table.

"Susan Bones"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Terry Boot"

"Ravenclaw!"

The table in bronze and blue clapped.

"Mandy Brocklehurst"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lavender Brown"

"Griffindor!"

The table in red and gold clapped.

"Millicent Bulstrode"

"Slytherin!"

The table in green and silver clapped.

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Slytherin!"

"Seamus Finnegin" Seamus smirked at Rona and Harry as he walked up, sat on the stool, and put on the hat.

"Griffindor!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchly"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hermione Granger"

Harry snickered and whispered to Ron, "That's one of the people who was with my sister." He emphasized the word sister. "She'll be in Slytherin along with her!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry turned back to Ron. "That was unexpected." Ron only nodded.

"Gregory Goyle"

"Slytherin!"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Hufflepuff!"

Several people besides Harry and Ron snickered.

"Morag MacDougal"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Slytherin." Both Harry and Ron intoned. The hat brely touched Malfoy's head before it shouted, "Slytherin!" Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Theodore Nott"

"Slytherin!"

"Pansy Parkison"

"Slytherin!"

"Padma Patil"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Parvati Patil"

"Griffindor!"

"Sally-Anne Perks"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Harry Potter"

Harry strode up to the hat with a large grin on his face. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, isn't it the popular Mr. Potter. There is only one place to put you. It better be…"

"Griffindor!"

Everyone at the Griffindor table cheered and clapped. Harry walked over and sat down next to Seamus.

"Irrisa Potter"

The hall went silent for a couple seconds before it broke out in whispers.

"Potter? Harry has a sister? I didn't know that."

"Look at her! How can she be a Potter?"

Irrisa kept walking with her head up high.

A Griffindor turned to Harry. "That's your sister?"

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately yes. I want nothing to do with her. All the females in my family have been in Slytherin and that's why my ancestors stopped allowing females in the family. Mom refused to let dad do that so now the Potter family is now stuck with another female in Slytherin." Harry turned back to watch the sorting.

The hat was just placed on Irrisa's head.

"Ah, Miss. Potter. What a pleasure."

"Hello. Please place me in any house that you feel I should belong in. I don't really care which one."

"This is interesting. Two of your friends are already in other houses."

"So? What does different houses make a difference?"

"I see. You and your friends will shock the wizarding world. Your house placing will be enough to shock them…"

"What are you talking ….?"

"Griffindor!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as Irrisa understood what the hat was talking about. As the hat was removed from Irrisa's head she heard the hat's voice whicper, "Good luck Miss. Potter. Come back and see me sometime…"

Harry's eyes were wide as Irrisa went and sat sown at the empty far end of the Griffindor table. After Professor McGonagall got over her shock she got on with the sorting.

"Sakura Taisho"

Seamus nudged Harry. "That's one of the two people who stopped us from bugginf your sister on the train."

"Griffindor!"

Sakura ran and sat down beside Irrisa at the end of the Griffindor table.

"Syaoran Taisho"

"That's the other one!" Seamus whispered.

"Slytherin!"

"Dean Thomas"

"Griffindor!"

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron muttered about how he hated the use of his full first name as the hat was placed on his head.

"Griffindor!"

Ron ran over and joined his other two friends at the Griffindor table.

"Blaise Zabini"

"Slytherin!"

The last first year took her place at the Slytherin table as Professor McGonagall took the stool and the hat away. Once she regained her seat at the head table, Albus Dumbledore and Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we dig in to this wonderful feast I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. A few of the older students should also do well to remember that." Dumbledore glanced over at two red-headed students halfway down the Griffindor table.

"The list of banned items is posted in the caretaker's office. I would like to present to you the new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher James Potter!"

"A lot of the students cheered."

Ron, clapping enthusiastically, spoke to Harry. "Why didn't you tell us that your father was going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!?!"

"I didn't know! How was he able to keep this from me? He can never keep secrets." Harry said over the clapping. The clapping soon died down.

"Now, classes with start tomorrow, for now, let us feast!" Albus Dumbledore sat down as the tables became covered in food.

Dinner was a very noisy affair but all to soon it was time for the students to head to bed. The prefects led their respective first years to their dormitories. The Griffindor prefect, Percy Weasley, led them to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"First years, this is our portrait that covers our common room entrance. To get in you speak the password." He turned around and said, "Philosophi Lapis". The pink lady nodded and swung open.

As they were walking in irrisa leaned over and whispered to Sakura. "The password translates to Philospher Stone. It's latin."

"Sweet."

The first years headed up to the dormitories that Percy pointed out. Everyone was soon in bed except for Irrisa who was writing her mother a letter before she too went to bed.

_Dear mom, _

_Hogwarts is just as magnificent as you said it was. Anyways, you were right. I found some wonderful friends already. Harry was bugging me and calling me a freak like normal and the people who were sharing the compartment with me jus stood up for me. There's Sakura Taisho, her brother Syaoran. There is also Hermione Granger and yu may recognize the name Neville Longbottom. We seem to have shocked a lot of people today_

_We're all friends yet we're all in different houses. Syaoran is in Slyherin. Hermione is in Ravenclaw. Neville is in Hufflepuff and Sakura is in Griffindor. Oh all right, I'll stop having fun with you. I bet you want to know what house I made it into. It seems that I broke the female Slytherin curse. Man did I ever shock the life out of Harry and James when I was sorted into Griffindor. _

_By the way, why didn't you tell me James was made the Defence Professor? Anyways,me and my friends seem to be turning Hogwarts upside down. Hmmm, I wonder if they like pranks. __cough I mean, never mind. (you didn't read that!)Who would've thought, a female Potter in Slytherin. I must have got it from your side. I'll write again as soon as possible. Love you lots! Missing you!_

_Irrisa_

Once Irrisa was satisfied that she had wrote enough she sealed up the letter and whistled. Several seconds later her mom's owl (whom she had let irrisa bring with her) came into the room through the window.

"Hello Serentiy. Could you take this to mom for me? That's a good girl."

The snowy owl nipped Irrisa's fingers then took off into the night. Once the owl was out of sight, Irrisa settled down into bed and went to sleep.

A/N: Yay. Another chapter done. Please Review!


	4. Rough morning of classess

A/N: new chapter! Oh ya. Hope you like.

Phoenix Rising

Rough Morning of Classes

The next morning when Lavender and Paravti woke up they noticed that Irrisa and Sakura had already left. They both shrugged and got ready. When they entered the hall they heard Harry and Irrisa arguing at the Griffindor table.

"I will NOT let some slimy Slytherin dirty our table!" He yelled.

Irrisa yelled back. "You are such a hypocrite! You all go on abut uniting together and stopping petty rivalries, but you continue to belittle and scorn the Slytherins just because some dark wizards come from their house! Not all Slytherins are evil, just like not all Griffindors are brave, not all Hufflepuffs are loyal, and not all Ravenclaws are smart! Look at Peter Pettigrew! He was a Griffindor yet he joined Voldemort and tried to get mom and James killed! Don't you get it yet?! It's not about what house your in! It's about who you are inside and I will stand by my friends; no matter what house their in."

Silence descended upon the hall. Suddenly clapping was heard coming form the doors to the great hall. Everyone turned their head to look at the door. Lavender and Parvati were the one clapping. The Slytherins were the first house to stand and join in the clapping. Soon after that the Ravenclaws joined in, then the Hufflepuffs. The Griffindors looked on in disbelief as even most of the teachers (excluding Albus Dumbledore and James Potter) including Snape, started clapping. When Syaoran, Sakura, Hermione, and Neville started clapping Irrisa blushed and sat down.

Harry soon left the hall in a huff with Ron and Seamus following behind. Soon everything calmed down and everyone continued to eat their breakfast. After the quintet finished eating they gathered their bags and made their way to the dungeons for potions. On their way they passed many Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. As they passed, each one nodded their head. Every time that happened Irrisa blushed and bowed her head. Everyone else just snickered.

When they reached the classroom the door was closed and many of the Griffindors were already there. Harry couldn't help but make one last jab at Irrisa.

"You think that just because your friends with those…people, that you will be safe? Think again. Watch your back; if you don't, you might find something in it."

Not long after he finished, Professor Snape showed up. He magically unlocked the classroom door and scowled.

"Get in."

Everyone filed in and sat in the seats as fast as possible. The Slytherins sat on the right, the Griffindors on the left. The Ravenclaws were beside the Slyherins and the Hufflepuffs beside the Griffindors. (G/H/R/S  the order from left to right).

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. For some of you, who possess the predisposition…. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Ron, Seamus and Harry started to snicker.

"But perhaps some of you contain abilities so formidable you feel confidant enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION! Mr. Potter! What do you get when you add powdered root of Asphodil and and infusion of Wormwood?"

"I don't know sir."

Snape sneered. "Lets try again. Where would you look if I were to ask you to find me a Bezor?"

"I don't know!"

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't have a damn clue."

"15 points from Griffindor for your inappropriate language. Miss. Potter, do you know any of the answers I asked your brother?" Snape asked Irrisa, not expecting her to say yes.

"Yes sir. If you add powdered root of Asphodil to an infusion of Wormwwod you get the Draught of the Living Death. A Bezor is a stone that can protect you from mst poisons and is found in the stomach of a goat. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant also known as Aconite."

"Well well. It seems that not all Grifindors are stupid after all. 10 points to Griffindor for actually getting something right."

Harry scowled at Irrisa as Parvati and Lavender were confused. They saw the pride in Professor Snape's eyes when she answered the questions right. They made a not to ask Irrisa about it later.

"Now, I don't care if you hate your partner, you **will** work together. If any potion goes wrong you will have detention for a week. You will have these partners for the rest of the year. Abbot and Zabini. Boot and Thomas. Granger and Longbottom. Finch-Fletchly and and Malfoy. Finnegin and MacDougal. Brown and Patil."

"Excuse me sir, which one?" asked Padma.

"The Griffindor. Perks and Nott. Weasley and Goyle. Broklehurst and Bulstrode. Crabbe and patil. Miss. Potter and Mr. Taisho. Mr. Potter and Parkison. Miss. Taisho and Bones. Everyone move and sit with your respective partners."

Everyone moved as quickly as possible. Many people glared t each other. Harry was glaring particularly hard at Pansy.

"The instructions for a forgetfulness potion are on the board. Get working."

Everyone started working on their potion. About halfway through the class Harry's and Pansy's potion blew up. Snape glided over to them.

"Mr. Potter! Let me guess, you forgot to add the nettles before the fairy wings. 10 points from Griffindor for your stupidity."

Harry started to protest. "But I wasn't the one who did it!"

"Another 10 points from Griffindor for trying to place the blame on someone else."

Harry glared at Snape as he walked away. At the end of the class Snape went around to each group. After he returned to his desk he addressed the class.

"Not bad. This was the best class of first years except for a select few" He looked over at Harry, Ron, and Seamus. "Those of you whose potion didn't turn out quite right, research why it went wrong and be ready. I might ask you to explain it to the front of the next class. For those of you whose potion didn't turn out at all, write an essay on what you did wrong and why it reacted the way it did. It must be two rolls long. For those whose potion was perfect, no homework."

The bell rang and everyone made their way out of the dungeons to Transfiguration. Everyone could hear Harry complaining to Ron and Seamus.

"He is so unfair, the greasy git. Parkison was the one who messed the potion up and I got points taken off."

Syaoran spoke up from behind Harry, "Maybe if you were competent at potions you would have been able to realize what happened and fixed it before your cauldron blew up in your face."

Many people laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you, snake, and If your so clever what would you have done?"

Irrisa spoke up. "You add 2 scales of Lionfish. It neutralizes the reaction between the fairy wings and the willow root, which should have been done with the nettles originally."

Harry sneered. "I wasn't asking you, freak. I was asking the snake."

Sakura cut in. "It doesn't matter who answered you, either way you get shown up."

Everyone who was listening, laughed.

Harry glowered, spun around, and stalked off. Syaoran grinned then called out.

"Hey! Your going the wrong way! The classroom is down the right corridor, not the left!"

Everyone laughed harder. Several seconds later they saw Harry walk across the corridor and go the right way. By now, everyone was laughing so hard they were crying.

"Oh man! Ive never laughed so hard." Neville choked out between gasps.

"Come on. We better get to class." Hermione reminded them.

When they walked into the classroom a couple minutes later they all smirked when they saw Harry sulking. The group all took seats beside each other at the front of the class. Once everyone was seated the door closed and a cat walked between the desks. Everyone stared at the cat.

Harry laughed. "Our teacher is a cat! Haha! Meow!"

Some of the Griffondors laughed.

Irrisa turned around in her seat to look at Harry. "I can't believe you of all people can't recognize an animagus when you see one. After all, father" Irrisa stressed the word father. "is one."

Everyone watched as the cat turned into Professor MaGonagall.

"Good observation, Miss Potter. 20 points to Griffindor. Mr. Potter." She turned to stare at Harry. "5 points from Griffindor for your comment. Now, Transfiguration is the art of transfiguring one object into something else. For example,"

Professor MaGonagall pointed her wand at a piece of chalk and tapped it twice. The chalk turned into a mini phoenix. Everyone was awed.

"Now, changing objects into magical creatures isn't taught until N.E.W.T Transfiguration. We will be starting with object to object Transfiguration. You will be turning a matchstick into a needle, but first you must learn the theory behind the transformation. Take out your textbook and read chapter one. Once you are finished come see me to get your matchstick. Do not start trying the transformation until I say."

As Irrisa started to read the mini phoenix came over and landed on her shoulder. Unnoticed to everyone but the Professor the mini phoenix glowed for a few seconds. Professor MaGonagall's eyes widened. Even though it was only a mini transfigured phoenix it had still chosen to bond with a person; making it a permanent transfiguration. She made a note to tell the headmaster.

After a couple of minutes Irrisa put her book away and walked up to the desk.

"I'm done Professor."

"Do you understand the theory?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very well. Here is your matchstick. Once everyone else is done we'll start. Go over the wand movements until then."

"Ok Professor."

Soon after Irrisa got to her seat other students were starting to head up to get their matchsticks. Professor MaGonagall, after everyone had their matchsticks, went back up to the front of the class.

"Now that everyone has a matchstick we can begin. What you want to do is imagine the matchstick turning into a needle. At the same time you are to wave you're wand in a spiral pattern. Like this. 1…2…3…Transformus!" She picked up her needle to show the class. "Now, Miss. Potter, you give it a try."

Irrisa pointed her wand at her matchstick. After several seconds of silence she said "Transformus!" and her matchstick turned into a needle.

Professor MaGonagall was impressed. "Well done, Miss. Potter. 10 points to Griffindor for transfiguring your needle on the first try. Lets see now… Mr. Potter, how about you have a try."

Harry cleared his throat and pointed his wand lazily at his matchstick. "Transformus!" His matchstick turned pointy and stiff but that was it.

"Good try Mr. Potter. 5 points to Griffindor."

As Professor MaGonagall walked away Harry glared at Irrisa. By the end of class Hermione, Neville, Sakura, and Syaoran had also successfully turned their matchsticks into needles and earned their respective houses 10 points each. Harry was fuming. As everyone was filing out of the classroom Irrisa remembered that the teachers phoenix was still on her shoulder.

"Hey guys, I better return the teachers phoenix so she can turn it back into a piece of chalk. I'll meet you guys in the courtyard."

Irrisa walked back into the classroom. "Professor MaGonagall?"

"Yes, Miss. Potter?"

"I have your phoenix back. I'm sorry. I kind of forgot it was resting on my shoulder."

"It seems, Miss. Potter, that it has chosen to bond with you."

"To bond…? How? I thought it was only a transfigured phoenix?"

"That is correct, but there is the rare case that a transfigured phoenix decides to bond with a person. In that case they become a true phoenix."

"Since it is only a mini phoenix does it have the same abilities as a normal phoenix?"

"It does have the same abilities but they're not as good."

"You mean that the tears are not as potent and it can't lift as much as a normal phoenix?"

"That is correct. As the phoenix has bonded with you it has become a permanent transfiguration. It now belongs to you. Take care of it please."

"I will Professor. Thank you." Irrisa turned around to leave.

As she was leaving the room she heard Professor MaGonagall say, "10 points to Griffindor for asking extremely relevant questions."

Irrisa smiled as she continued down the hallway towards the courtyard.

Once Irrisa had left the room, Minerva MaGonagall fire called the headmaster.

"Headmaster's Office!" she called into the fireplace.

Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace several seconds later.

"Minerva, what do I owe this fire call?"

"Albus, you know that I always conjure a mini phoenix in my first years first class. It has bonded with a student."

If Dumbledore was surprised, he didn't show it. "Which student?"

"Irrisa Potter."

This time Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "Miss. Potter? That is interesting. I assume she didn't give it a second thought?"

"Actually, she did. She stayed after class to return it as it had been on her shoulder all class. Once I told her it had bonded to her and it was now hers she asked several very important questions about the phoenix. Such as it's abilities and f it would return back to a piece of chalk later."

"That is very interesting. Thank you for informing me of this development. I am interested to see the reactions of the students later today once they realize Miss. Potter has a phoenix. Good day to you Minerva."

"And to you, Albus."

A/N: next chapter Sorry. This will be all the chapters I post for a long while. I just thought that I might as well put these up since I've hd them done for a long while. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. A Rough Afternoon

Phoenix Rising

A Rough Afternoon

The group of five, instead of heading to the Great Hall for lunch, headed out to the courtyard to eat the lunches that they had made that morning before breakfast. They all sat around a large tree in the corner of the courtyard.

"So…who else thinks we should do something about Griffindor's golden brat." Syaroan commented as he brought out his lunch.

Irrisa sighed. "As much as I believe that my brother needs to be taken back a peg, a believe we shouldn't stoop to his level."

"Awww, you're no fun." Syaoran pouted playfully, but agreed.

"So what class do we have this afternoon?" Sakura asked as she stuffed some salad in her mouth.

"We have Charms." Hermione said, diplomatically.

"Do you know what we're learning today?" Neville asked, curiously.

"From what I've learned from the second years, they learned the levitation charm. If the teacher is consistent each year I suspect that's what we'll be learning."

"Why don't we read it over before class so we know at east the basics." Sakura suggested.

Everyone looked at each other before laughing.

Sakura, once she stopped laughing, shook her head. "Who am I kidding. We've already read over the chapter and know it already."

Everyone agreed with her.

The time went by quickly and soon it was time for Charms class. Again, the group sat together in the front row of desks. Shortly after the bell a short, stout wizard walked into the room and climbed onto a stack of books so he could see the class.

"Welcome to Charms class. My name is Professor Flitwick. First thing, welcome to Hogwarts. Now, this lesson we will be starting with the levitation charm."

The group snickered quietly; they were right.

"The wand movement is swish and flick. You must not hold your wand too hard or too loose or it won't work. Before I tell you the incantation , I would like you to practice the wand movement. Follow after me; swish and flick!"

"Swish and flick!" The class repeated as they swished and flicked.

"Good. Now, the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. Now, in former years they were getting the incantation wrong. To alleviate some of those problems, it is pronounced Wingardium Levi-oo-sa with a long O. Not Levio-saa with a long A. Please keep that in mind. Please pair up with someone and try to levitate the feather I will place in front of you."

Everyone paired up as Professor Flitwick was distributing the feathers. Sakura and Hermione paired up and Syaoran and Neville paired up. As Flitwick approached the group he looked at Irrisa.

"Who have you paired up with Miss. Potter?"

"There is an uneven number of students in the class so I don't have a partner."

"Why don't you join a pair?"

"If it's alright, I'd like to work alone."

"Alright but if I feel you need help I will place you with another pair."

Irrisa nodded as he gave her a feather.

"Get to work!"

Right away people started to cast the charm. The group noticed that even though they were told how to say the incantation right, many people were getting it wrong.

Irrisa turned to her feather when she heard her brother whisper to Ron and Seamus, "I bet she can't even lift it off the desk!"

Irrisa ignored them and cast the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She said clearly as she swished and flicked.

Her feather rose diligently off her desk toward the ceiling.

"Well done Miss. Potter! 10 points to Griffindor!"

Irrisa glanced over to see her brother silently fuming.

"Ummm, excuse me?"

Irrisa turned to the Slytherin first year who was shyly looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I am having trouble and was wondering if you would please help me."

Everyone held their breath. The house rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin had gotten so bad that the thought of them even talking never mind helping each other, was unheard of.

Irrisa smiled, "Of course. What are you having problems with?"

"I can't seem to get the movement right."

"Let's see what you are trying to do."

The Slytherin waved her wand a couple times before Irrisa stopped her.

"I see. You're trying to swish and point instead of swish and flick. Try not to jab your wand forward after you swish. Try just flicking it downwards. Here, let me demonstrate."

Irrisa showed the Slytherin in slow motion the proper way.

"Ok. I'll try it." The Slytherin concentrated on the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She broke out in a grin when her feather floated off the desk. "Thank you." She said sincerely to Irrisa.

"No problem." Irrisa then turned to the rest of the class. "If anyone needs help, regardless of your house, I'll be glad to help."

Everyone looked at each other before several students, a pair of Slytherins, a Ravenclaw, three Hufflepuffs, and most of the Griffindors approached Irrisa.

"Wonderful!"

Most students jumped. They had forgotten about the professor.

"I'm glad to see the house boundaries are breaking. 20 points to Griffindor, miss. Potter for helping other students."

Harry sat fuming in his seat. After several minutes of watching his sister get all the attention, he slammed his hands on his desk, grabbed his stuff and stormed out of class.

"Mr. Weasley, could you please inform Mr. Potter he has detention tonight at 6:00pm for walking out of class and for inappropriate behaviour."

The rest of the class went by quickly and soon the bell rang, signalling the end of class. The group were the last people to head towards the door. As Irrisa was about to walk out the door, Flitwick called her back. The rest of the group said they'd wait outside the classroom for her.

Irrisa turned back to Flitwick, "Yes, Professor?"

"I would like to congratulate you. You were able to do what no one has been able to. You were able to break the house barriers. From now I can I expect you to help other students if they need it?"

"No problem, Professor. I'm glad to help in any way I can."

"Thank you. You better go now. Your friends are waiting for you."

Irrisa nodded and left the classroom. The group questioned Irrisa as they walked down the hallway.

"So what did the Professor want?" Syaoran asked.

"He wanted to thank me because I disregarded house statuses and help people from other houses. Apparently no one has been able to before."

The group looked at each other and smirked.

"I can see a plan forming here." Sakura grinned bigger. "If we shock everyone with our being friends even though we're in different houses then what'll happen if we destroy the barriers for everyone else as well?"

Everyone just smirked or grinned larger.

Getting back on task Neville spoke up, "We all have a free period, what should we do?"

"We should be doing our homework. That way it's done and we have free time later." Hermione suggested.

"We could use the library. Almost everyone except the first years will be in class." Syaoran agreed.

They all then headed towards the library. Once they were all seated, they started to argue about what assignment they should do first. Eventually Irrisa got fed up.

"Why don't we all just do either of the assignments and then confer afterwards and look over each others. That way we ca avoid this argument because we'd all be working on the assignment we want to work on."

Everyone else blinked, they could see where she was coming from. After that things went more smoothly. Neville and hermione worked on their transfiguration essay on transfiguring inanimate objects into other inanimate objects. The rest, Irrisa, Syaoran, and Sakura, worked on their charms essay on the levitation spell.

By the time their free period ended, they had all finished both of their essays and had each other look them over for any mistakes. They started to head towards the Great Hall for supper when Hermione excused hersef.

"I'll meet you guys there, I need to go use the washroom."

"Ok. Hurry though, you don't want to miss out on all the food!" Syaoran grinned.

The rest groaned. Even though they hadn't known each other long, they knew how much Syaoran liked his food. They continued on while Hermione left. Soon after they all sat down the Arithmacy teacher, panicking, ran into the Great Hall.

"Headmaster! There's a troll loose in the dungeons. I don't know how it got in but…"

Dumbledore took over. "Prefects, lead your students to their common rooms."

"Professor!" One Slytherin students called out to Dumbledore over all the noise. "The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons!"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Slytherin prefects, lead your students to the library then."

As the students were ushered out of the hall, Sakura gasped and turned to the rest.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll!."

In all the commotion, no one noticed the group head away from the rest of the student body.

The group unanimously agreed to head towards the nearest girls washroom. As they approached, they heard a scream.

"Hermione!" They all said, unanimously.

They all rushed into the bathroom to see Hermione cowering at the feet of a gigantic troll.

"Hey troll! Pick on someone who can fight back!" Syaoran yelled as he sent a stinging hex at the troll. When it did nothing he was confused.

"Troll hides are one of the hardest to get through. It's right behind a dragons." Sakura rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Thanks for telling me earlier!" he yelled as they all dodged the troll's club, who's attention was now on them.

"Neville, Sakura, me and Syaoran will distract the troll while you try to get Hermione out of here!" Irrisa shouted as she shot another spell at the troll.

After several minutes of shooting spells at the troll, Sakura and Neville were able to get Hermione out of the way. Once they were out of the way both Syaoran and Irrisa aimed their wands at the troll's club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The trolls club lifted out of the trolls hands. They cancelled the spell, sending the club straight back down onto the troll's head; knocking it out. Just as the dust and noise settled, four teachers entered the bathroom. Headmaster Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and James Potter were shocked. Five first years had taken down a fully grown mountain troll.

"Explain yourselves." McGonagall managed to get out.

Irrisa spoke for them. "Hermione wasn't at dinner because she told us she had to go to the washroom and didn't know about the troll. Since we thought the troll was in the dungeons and the washroom was just down two hallways we thought we had time. When we heard Hermione scream and headed into the washroom we realized the troll had left the dungeons."

"You could have came to one of us and said miss. Granger wasn't present at dinner and didn't know." Dumbledore said, disappointed.

"We didn't think of it at the tie, plus if we had she'd now be dead because you wouldn't have got here in time."

"That was very stupid for first years to do; fight a fully grown mountain troll. You could have been killed." Professor Snape said silkily.

"We know we shouldn't have done it but we'd do it again I a heartbeat."

"10 points from each of you, except miss. Granger because she was the one in danger and it wasn't her fault." Dumbledore said, the twinkle missing from his eyes.

"Next time, please come tell us before you head off on your own."

The students nodded before heading off to their dormitories.

A/N: I finally finished another chapter. :D Hope you like it peoples!


	6. Cerberus? What's that?

Phoenix Rising

Cerberus? What's That?

The next morning Hermione, Neville, Syaoran, Irrisa, and Sakura met in the entrance hall before breakfast.

"How did you sleep Hermione?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Hermione sighed. "Not too good. I was in and out of sleep last night."

"Nightmares?" Syaoran guessed.

Hermione nodded.

Irrisa wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry. We're here for you."

Hermione smiled gratefully before they were interrupted.

"If it isn't my freak sister and her freak friends."

The group turned to look at Harry who was sneering at them. Draco Malfoy was trailing slightly behind him.

"What do you want and what are you doing with MALFOY of all people?" Syaoran asked, condescendingly.

"Malfoy and I hate each other but we do have something in common, we hate you. We've come to a mutual agreement; we challenge you to a wizards duel. Malfoy is my second, who's yours dear sister?"

Irrisa raised her eyebrows. "Malfoy's ok with being your second? Well that's a shock."

Irrisa shrugged and turned to the group. "Who'd like to join in?"

"I guess I'll help. I am, after all, the one who wants to have some fun tormenting your brother." Syaoran grinned.

"So, where and when?"

"How about the seventh floor abandoned classroom and now?"

"You're on."

The group of students headed up to the seventh floor. Luckily no one had noticed them or there would be a lot of questions why a group of students who hate each other with a passion are walking together. Once they were ready Sakura went and stood in front of Irrisa and Harry.

"3…2…1…GO!" She jumped out of the way as she yelled go.

Before Harry was even able to say anything, Irrisa fired off a stunner that hit hi straight in the chest. He fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Malfoy then did the one thing they never expected him to do: he ran.

The group snickered and headed out of the classroom, leaving Harry stunned in the middle of the floor. They could always deny it if Harry went to a teacher. After all, his only defence would be Malfoy who would never admit to working with a Potter.

On their way back they noticed that nothing looked familiar to them.

"Ummm…guys…where are we?" Neville asked, nervous.

"I don't think we should be here…I think we're in the first floor corridor that's out of bounds…" Hermione's wavering voice trailed off.

"Let's go through this door. Maybe it will lead us out of here." Syaoran suggested.

As no one had any other plans they agreed. They had to use Alohamora to unlock the door as it was locked. They should have realized it was locked for a reason but they ignored it and walked into the pitch dark room. They all lit their wands with lumos and froze.

"Oh shit…it's a Cerberus." Irrisa got out while she slowly started to walk backwards out the door.

"Cerberus…what's that?" Sakura unthinkingly asked as she too, started to walk backwards.

'Cerberus is the technical name for a three-headed dog like the one that's staring at us, growling." Irrisa answered.

"I think we should leave now." Neville got out.

'I agree with you." Syaoran agreed before he turned around and barrelled out of the door, the rest right behind him. They managed to close the door just as the dog lunged at them. They bolted down the corridor and only stopped when they were back in the entrance hall. They all stopped to catch their breath.

"Why in the bloody world is there a three-headed dog in the bloody school?" Neville gasped out, surprising them with his choice of words.

"I don't know but I'm going to see Hagrid. He's the type of person who would own a Cerberus." Irrisa said, heading out onto the grounds.

The group followed her to Hagrids.

Irrisa knocked on Hagrids door loudly.

Several minutes later the door opened. "Hello?"

"Hello Hagrid. We have a couple questions for you."

"Come on in." He opened the door and let them in.

The group filed in and while Hagrid was pouring them cups of tea they found seats.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Hagrid asked.

"Why in the name of Merlin is there a…what did you call it Irrisa?"

"A Cerberus."

"…a Cerberus in the bloody school?" Syaoran asked him, bluntly.

Hagrid dropped his cup, spilling tea all over the table. "How do you know about fluffy?"

"FLUFFY! You named it Fluffy?!?!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Ok then…" Sakura trailed off.

"We got lost today and ran into him. Why is he in the school?" Hermione pressed.

"I cant tell you that. That's top secret." Hagrid said stiffly.

"It is, is it? What would happen if someone else found out about Fluffy, it wouldn't be a secret then." Sakura asked.

Hagrid suddenly became nervous. "It won't happen." He said, unconvincingly.

"What is it protecting?" Irrisa pressed again.

"I can't tell you that. It's between the headmaster and Nicholas Flammel."

Irrisa's eyes widened briefly but lowered before Hagrid could notice. The group did though.

"Fine then. We'll stop asking. We better get back up to the school. Thanks anyways."

As they were walking up the slope Hagrid called, "And don't you go poking anymore!"

Once they were out of sight of Hagrid's hut Irrisa stopped and turned to the group.

"We noticed your surprise at the name Flammel. Do you know what is hidden then?" Sakura asked.

Irrisa nodded. "The Philosopher's Stone."

A/N: Another chapter done :D Sorry it's so short. I hope you like it! Review!


End file.
